Harry Potter and the Phantom King
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: It was 5th year and Harry was having a terrible time. Everyone thought he was liar and a fraud and the DADA professor was out to make his life miserable. But a special guest at the Halloween feast may indicate that Harry's luck is finally turning around. ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Phantom King**

It was Halloween night and the great hall was buzzing with excitement. That morning Professor Dumbledore had made an announcement that a very special guest was coming to visit Hogwarts, the King of all Ghosts, Danny Phantom. The head ghosts themselves were the ones that had spread the news and, though they hadn't said much about the king, they all expressed awe and gratitude towards him. The curiosity of the event had led to everyone filling up the great hall rather early so not to miss the king's arrival. The ghosts were floating around overhead and between the tables, talking excitedly with each other.

"I heard he defeated the previous king before he had even been a ghost for a year. Imagine how..."

"It's said that despite his power, he's actually one of the kindest ghosts..."

"Barely any of us have seen him since he doesn't like to leave his home. It'll be such an honor to finally..."

"The Minister would not be happy with this!" Professor Umbridge's protests drew Harry's attention from the ghost conversations and he looked over at the head table. Umbridge's face was red from anger and seemed to match her hideous pink cloths. "Letting such a powerful creature into this school is unheard of. It must not be allowed!"

"It would be rather rude to turn away such an important guest," Professor Dumbledore replied calmly, though there was the barest hit of exasperation. "And all the ghosts have assured me that he will bring no harm."

"This goes against everything I stand for..." Harry rolled his eyes and tuned out the argument. It's the same one they've been having since this morning and Dumbledore always came out on top. Harry turned his attention to his two best friends.

"So what do you think this Danny Phantom will be like?" He asked curiously.

"Not sure mate," Ron said with a shrug. "But all the ghosts seem to like him so he can't be too bad."

"I keep feeling I've heard of him somewhere," Hermione replied thoughtfully. "But I haven't found anything in the library. Actually, I didn't find much of anything about ghosts at all. It doesn't seem like there's been much research on them at all. I didn't even know they had kings."

"Well ghosts are private and don't do much," Ron supplied. "But the way their talking, it seems like this Phantom fellow has more power than the ones that hang around here. Even more so then Peeves. Where is that bugger anyway? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"I heard from the ghosts that he's been hiding," Harry said with a grin. "Apparently he's afraid of what the king would do to him because of how he pranks us. If we're lucky, we won't see him for several days."

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the room got a slight chill, getting everyone's attention.

"He's coming!" one of the many ghosts announced excitedly. They quickly arranged themselves in a more orderly fashion with the head ghosts standing near the head table. The students quieted down, though their excitement only grew. A small ripping sound was heard throughout the hall and what looked like to be claws appeared in the air near the side of the head table. They went downward and a swirling green portal appeared. A wolf like creature came out first with its claws still extended, obviously the one that had made the portal. It retracted its claws and gave everyone a wolfish grin. A knight stepped out next, covered in black armor and with a flaming purple cape. A wicked looking green sword rested at his side.

"All Hail the King of all Ghosts, King Phantom!" The knight announced as the final figure stepped into the hall, the portal closing behind him. He was younger than they expected, looking to be about 18. He was wearing a black shirt and pants. He had white gloves, boots, and cape. Silver armor covered his feet and hands and went up his right arm to his shoulder. He had crown on his head that flickered with green flames on his silver white hair. A skull ring was on his right hand and silver sword at his side. His eyes were a bright glowing green and filled with power, but also laughter. A playful grin shown on his face as he looked around.

"Thank you Fright Knight," King Phantom replied, giving the knight a brief nod.. "But there isn't a need for such formalities. Hello everyone! I'm King Phantom, it's a pleasure to meet you all and an honor to be here."

"I assure you the honor is all ours King Phantom," Sir Nicholas replied with a bow, his head wobbling slightly.

"Sir Nicholas is correct," Dumbledore replied standing up and bowing his head slightly to the king. "It's an honor to have you here King Phantom. I'm Professor Dumbledore the headmaster of this school and may I be the first to say, Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Thank you Professor," King Phantom said, shaking Dumbledore's hand much to everyone's surprise. "When I first learned about the wizarding world, I was amazed to say the least."

"Are you saying you _weren't_ a wizard," Umbridge asked in surprise and disgust.

"Nope," King Phantom answered cheerfully, either missing Umbridge's tone or choosing to ignore it. "I was a completely normal human, until I...um... died when I was 14. Anyway I've been visiting everyone in my kingdom, trying to get to know them better. And this is a very unusual place as it's one of the few where my kingdom and the human world combine."

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore agreed with a twinkle in his eye. "Hogwarts is a very special place."

"And it's nice to see so many people get along with ghosts," King Phantom said, his eyes sweeping the hall. "Back where I came from..."

King Phantom stopped as his eyes rested on Harry, confusion briefly filling his eyes but it was soon gone.

"You there, with the glasses," King Phantom said, pointing directly at Harry, his gaze never wavering. "Why don't you come up here for a second."

Harry swallowed nervously as every eye turned on him. He glances at Hermione and Ron for support, but they just shrugged nervously.

"No need to be shy," King Phantom assured, giving a friendly smile. "I don't bite. You can even bring up some friends if it'll make you feel better."

With another glance at Ron and Hermione, Harry rose to his feet and the other two got up as well. The three of them made their way up to stand in front of King Phantom, glancing nervously at the knight and wolf.

"So what's your name?"

"Harry Potter sir and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Harry. I must say that's quite the unusual scar you have there."

"He got it from surviving the killing curse King Phantom," Sir Nicholas informed. "He's the only human that ever has."

"That explains the mark of death I feel on him," King Phantom commented, mostly to himself though heard him. "But there's something else. Harry?"

"Um... Yes sir?"

"I need to do something, do you trust me?"

"Um..." Harry looked from King Phantom's kind expression to the Hogwarts' ghosts who nodded encouragingly. Feeling his friends beside him, giving him support and courage he nodded to King Phantom.

"Good. Now this might hurt a bit, but it's for your own good."

Before Harry could ask what he meant, King Phantom's arm turned transparent and plunged into Harry's skull. Harry felt a burning pain and his vision faded to black.

When Harry's vision finally returned, the atmosphere and scene of the hall had changed dramatically. Harry was on the ground, being supported in a sitting position by his friends. Professor Dumbledore and several teachers had their wands out and pointed threateningly at King Phantom. In return, the knight had his sword drawn and the wolf had its claws extended. The students appeared frightened and the ghosts were concerned. King Phantom was ignoring it all in favor of keeping a glowing green and black orb contained between his hands.

"What did you do to my student?" Professor Dumbledore demanded in a soft but cold tone.

"How dare you speak to King Phantom in such a manner," the knight growled back.

"Stand down Fright Knight, he's just worried." King Phantom ordered kindly, but firmly. The knight reluctantly lowered his sword. "And you don't need to worry Dumbledore. Harry is fine. Isn't that right Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, getting to his feet with his friends help. He did feel fine. In fact, he felt better than he ever had in a long time. "I'm alright."

"But what did you do?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Though he lowered his wand and put it away, several teachers still had theirs gripped in their hands just in case.

"I just removed this ghost that had been clinging to Harry's soul," King Phantom said, nodding to the orb in his hands.

"That's a ghost?" Hermione asked in surprise. "And it was _inside_ Harry?"

"Well it's more of a parasite really." King Phantom explained. "It's only a piece of soul so it couldn't survive on its own. It's been feeding off Harry for a while, from childhood and possibly infancy. It could have been doing that purely out of the need to survive, but I doubt it's that innocent based off what its saying."

"So it can speak," Dumbledore asked, now mostly curious. "But I don't hear anything"

"That's because it's not strong enough to be heard by anything other than powerful ghosts. And consider yourselves luck, it's really being quite rude."

"May I ask what its saying?"

"Mostly it's just insulting me. Calling me unworthy filth, abomination and mudblood. I'm not familiar with the last one but I get the gist of it. Now will you stop with the insults and tell me why you were attached to Harry?"

Phantom paused as if listening to a response.

"Of course I have every right. I'm a King. And I doubt you're really a lord. And Seriously? What kind of a name is Voldemort anyway?"

A gasp echoed through the hall, many students paled and a few even fainted. Harry himself felt slightly sick at the discovery. But King Phantom ignored everything, too focused on the conversation he was having.

"So why were you attached to Harry? Enemy? How could he possibly be an enemy if he was a baby when you attached to him? Did he drool on you or something? Killed? How could he..? Wait... you _attacked_ him and ended up killed. I don't know whether to be angry at you for attacking a baby or congratulate you for being the biggest idiot I've met to end up dead for attacking a baby. So why were you attack... and we're back to the insults. Could you at least try and be a little creative in the name calling? Well, I can see this is going nowhere fast, so I'll just have to get the information the hard way. Remember, I did give you the chance to play nice."

King Phantom's eyes and hands flared briefly with green energy. When the light subsided, King Phantom's demeanor had changed. He was no longer joking and friendly, but was glaring at the orb in his hands with a slight frown.

"Well that changes things," King Phantom murmured, his eyes never leaving the orb. He balanced the orb in one hand and used the other to let out a loud whistle. Nothing happened right away, but soon a smaller portal appeared and a glowing green puppy jumped out. It barked happily, running around King Phantom a few times before lying on its back in front of him, begging for a belly rub.

"Hey Cujo," King Phantom said, kneeling in front of the puppy and holding out the orb. "I need you to take a good whiff of this and remember its smell."

The puppy complied and began smelling the orb. Then it let out a bark and sat down.

"You got it?" King Phantom asked and the dog barked in reply. "Good."

Phantom then stood up, His posture becoming more regal and his expression stern as he gazed at the orb in his hands.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort," King Phantom spoke, his voice full of power and authority. "For crimes of multiple murders, a general disregard for the sanctity of life, and the highest crime of all, purposefully disrupting the delicate balance of life and death. I, King Daniel Phantom, sentence you to oblivion."

King Phantom's hand then lite up with burning red energy as his fist closed around the orb. A small barely noticeable shriek was heard before it was cut off. Black and green liquid oozed from King Phantom's hands before it dissolved into the air. The hall was silent, before King Phantom blinked and his usual grin appeared.

"Sorry you had to witness that," King Phantom apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't really like obliterating a ghost, but with everything he did to you, I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Did... you just _destroy_ Voldemort's ghost?" Harry asked. He was feeling confused, a little disturbed, but mostly relieved.

"Well yes and no," King Phantom said as he began to explain. "Like I said before, that was only a piece of his soul and unfortunately there are still other pieces out there. I gathered from his memories that he would murder to purposefully split his soul in a vain attempt to be granted immortality. Such things are against the most ancient of laws. The biggest problem is that one of the pieces has managed to come back to life through the use of the most vilest and forbidden of rituals earlier this spring and then attempted kill poor Harry here after he had already killed another boy. The thing is, because that piece is technically alive, I'm not sure if I have justification over it or not."

Harry was reeling. Not only had this ghost killed a piece of Voldemort, he had just confirmed everything Harry had been trying to tell people. Harry couldn't believe his luck, but he was incredibly grateful to the king.

"But in the meantime," King Phantom continued, glancing to his companions. "Fright Knight you'll be with me. Wulf, I need you to go back to the Ghost Zone and tell my Queen, I'm sorry, but I probably won't be back in time for dinner. But I'll be home as soon as I can. After that go to Clockwork and see whether or not I have the authority to obliterate the living piece of this Voldemort guy or not. Bring me word once you know."

The wolf creature grinned and spoke in some language that Harry couldn't understand. King Phantom nodded and spoke in kind. The wolf creature then drew out its claws and slashed the air, creating another portal which he jumped through. Before it closed, a sinister horse came out with bat like wings. It reminded Harry of the creatures that pulled the carriages. The knight immediately mounted the stead. King Phantom turned back to the hall.

"Sorry about this, but I'm going to have to cut my visit here short," King Phantom said sadly. "But it appears I have some soul fragments to hunt down and destroy."

"It's no problem at all," Professor Dumbledore replied easily. "In fact, you'll be doing me a favor."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," King Phantom said before looking down at the puppy. "Alright Cujo, find the closet one."

The dog barked in acknowledgment and put its nose to the ground. It walked around a bit, sniffing, before it looked up and let out a happy bark. The puppy then grew into a large monstrous dog, causing a few students to shriek and a few more to faint. King Phantom floated up and sat down on the dog's back, gripping the collar slightly.

"Well this is goodbye everyone," King Phantom called as he waved to the crowd. "It was nice to meet you all. Hopefully I can come back once this is all over. Happy Halloween! Alright Cujo, Fetch!"

The dog let out a rumbling bark and bounded towards the nearest wall, which he and King Phantom easily passed through. Fright Knight following right behind his king. The castle ghosts, seeing their king gone, left until only the head ghosts remained. The hall was in a stunned silence. Ron Weasley was the first to speak and pretty much summed up the thoughts and feelings of everyone in the hall.

"Bloody hell, did that really just happen?"

 **AN: There you go. Just a fun little idea that's been bouncing around in my head. I have no plans to do anything more with it, but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just want to thank everyone for your support and encoragment. The popularity and postive feedback for this story is what inspired to write even more Danny Phantom stories.**

 **Christmas Visit**

In the weeks that followed King Phantom's memorable visit, life had improved greatly for Harry. Many of his classmates came up to apologize for not believing him before and wrote letters home to try and convince their families of the truth. Umbridge tried to make Harry's life miserable, but nothing she put him through could permanently dampen Harry's mood. Reports of strange sounds and lots of green lights began to flood the ministry. And when the ministry investigated those sites, they were shocked to find what appeared to be a battle ground along with one or two unconscious Death Eaters. The wizarding world was angered at the ministry for trying to cover up the fact that Voldemort had returned and with each newly captured death eater, Umbridge's grasp on the school slipped more and more. The Death Eaters were surprisingly corporative with the ministry, giving lots of information willingly and often rambling in fear about glowing monsters that might seek revenge on them if they refused to give in. Though the ministry was confused about such reports, the students all knew who was behind it.

The best news of all came when Dumbledore announced that King Phantom would return on the last day of school before winter break. Apparently, he would be throwing the school an early Christmas party as a way to apologize for his abrupt departure last time. The students were excited and rumors spread quickly on what King Phantom would be doing for the party. The rumors ranged everywhere from him brining the ghost of Santa Claus to give everyone gifts to him taking the entire school on a private tour of the ghost world. Hermione was eager to ask the King about ghosts and to learn more about where ghost like him dwelled. Ron was hoping to hear about how he defeated so many Death Eaters. Harry himself just wanted to be able to thank King Phantom for all he had done for him.

Soon the day came and students eagerly gathered outside the great hall. The doors had been kept shut after students had finished lunch and no one had been able to get in since, though several students reported hearing noises and seeing flashes of light. The crowd became suddenly silent as the doors began to creak open. The students entered slowly, taking in the amazing site all around them. Two of the tables had been removed with the other two moved to the sides and filled with food. Where the head table used to be was a band. A few smaller tables were at the front of the hall for students to sit around, leaving a wide space in the center of the hall for dancing. The twelve Christmas trees lining the hall were cover in a fine layer of snow with crystal ornaments attached to them. Floating among the candles were large crystal snowflakes, reflecting small rainbows around the room.

But most interesting of all were the ghosts. Mingling among the transparent residents of Hogwarts were ghosts of all shapes and colors. King Phantom stood in front of the band with his arm wrapped around a beautiful female ghost next to him. She had long black hair and glowing green eyes. She wore an elegant black dress with real vines and purple roses wrapping around it in an intricate design. One her head was a purple crown shaped in the form of woven vines with a black gemstone in the center. This was obviously the Queen and King Phantom's wife.

"Hello everyone," King Phantom greeted with a warm smile. "I'm glad I was able to visit you again and thank you Headmaster Dumbledore for allowing me to throw you this party."

"The pleasure was all mine," Dumbledore replied. "I'll admit I was curious to see how this would turn out and I'm impressed with the results so far."

"Glad you like it. Now in this hall, we will be dancing and Lunch Lady will be serving everyone dinner," King Phantom informed, gesturing to the plump grandmotherly looking ghost behind the tables with food. "Just accept everything she gives you, trust me it's just easier that way. But for those of you who don't care for dancing or want to take a break from it, we have various winter activities outside for you to enjoy. My good friend and mentor Frostbite even set up an ice skating rink and you can go to him for a pair of ice-skates. And don't be afraid of him, he might look like a snow monster but he's really just a big teddy bear. But don't tell him I said that!"

That comment got quite a few snickers and a lot of students relaxed, getting used to the strange ghosts floating around.

"As per Ghost Zone tradition," King Phantom continued. "My wife, Queen Sam Phantom, and I will perform the first dance to begin this ball. If you will Ember…"

"If I must Dipstick," the punk looking teenage girl ghost replied, getting her guitar ready. A few people were taken aback by the insult, but Ember had a teasing grin on that eased the tension. "I'll play the boring stuff quickly so we can move onto the real fun."

"That's King Dipstick to you," King Phantom bantered back, leading Queen Sam into the center of the dance floor."

"Whatever you say Babypop," Ember rolled her eyes and began playing a slow song, the rest of the band soon joining in. The King and Queen began gliding around the dance floor in a beautiful dance, seeming to get lost in their own world. They began to speak to each other quietly and the crowd became silent so they could hear what was being said.

"You've certainly improved a lot," Queen Sam said with a sly smile.

"I would hope so," King Phantom replied with a small snort. "All those lessons Dora drilled into me after that disaster during my first ball as the king had to do some good. But you already knew how to dance beautiful my lovely Queen Phantom."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

"And I'll never tire of saying that. I will always be amazed that you became mine. Of course being the Queen of the Ghost Zone could have been appealing to you enough to put up with me."

"Oh Danny, I would be yours no matter what. The ghost powers are just a nice bonus. Even if you were just the same kind dorky teenager as before I would still be with you. It is the real you that I love and always will be."

"As I love you," King Phantom murmured, looking at Queen Sam with such love and passion a lot of girls swooned. As the song came to an end, King Phantom dipped Queen Sam slightly and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Danny," Sam interrupted with a blush, making King Phantom pause. "People are watching."

"Since when did you care about what people think," King Phantom replied with a smirk.

"You're right," Queen Sam grinned back. She then surprised everyone by grabbing onto Phantom and reversing their positions so she was now the one holding him in a dip. "I've never been one to care about traditions either."

She then kissed him and several guys snickered while all the girls giggled and awed at the adorable sight.

"That's enough you lovebirds," Ember rolled her eyes as the King and Queen broke apart and stood up. "Let's get this party started!"

She began to play a loud upbeat song and several students excitedly moved onto the dance floor while the King and Queen maneuvered off of it. Harry meant to make his way over to the king to thank him but ended up swept up in the group heading for the food. After an hour or so of enjoying the party, Harry finally made it over to the King and Queen with his two friends.

"Hi Harry," King Phantom greeted. "How are you doing? No left over side effects from having that parasite on you?"

"No," Harry assured. "I've felt great ever since you took it from me. Thank you for that and everything else you've done for me."

"It was no problem," King Phantom waved it off. "It's what I do."

"His hero-complex wouldn't let him do otherwise," Queen Sam teased.

"I don't have a hero-complex," King Phantom grumbled, but then he continued. "Anyway, I have gifts for you Harry and your friends. It is Christmas time after all. For Hermione, Sir Nicolaus told me you love to read so for you: a copy of _The History Between Ghosts and Wizard Kind_."

"Oh thank you!" Hermione squealed as she took the book and opened it eagerly.

"It's designed so only you and ghosts can read it. Some of the things in there is sensitive information and could be dangerous in the wrong hands, but I think I can trust you with it," King Phantom said with a wink. He then pulled out two simple green amulets and gave them to Harry and Ron. "I was told you two love to fly. And as one who loves to fly, I understand some of the dangers that come with it. These will repel rain from you and even protect you from lightning strikes."

"This awesome," Ron said, holding his amulet like it was the most precious thing in the world. I can't wait to try it out next time I play quidditch."

"That's some kind of wizard sports right?" King Phantom questioned. Ron happily began explaining quidditch to the King and the five of them easily chatted with each other. Hermione loved asking about the Ghost Zone and how things ran there and telling them about her own ideas to improve the wizarding world. Queen Sam gladly gave her some pointers, especially when it came to house-elves and other magical creature's rights. Harry liked learning more about the King and Queen themselves. It was surprising how much he and the King had in common. Both of them were bullied when they were younger and were forced to face a lot of danger and responsibility at a young age.

Around midnight, Dumbledore announced it was time to turn in, much to the students' disappointment. But before anyone could leave, King Phantom announced he had one last gift to give to them all. He let out a loud whistle and everyone immediately backed up, having a pretty good idea what was coming. And as expected, the large glowing form of Cujo came through the wall and sat in the center of the hall. While the dog was still impressive, what he was carrying drew everyone's attention. For in his mouth was none other than You-Know-Who himself.

Now normally, the sight of Voldemort, even unconscious as he was, would be enough to put the students in a panic. But he looked more comical than frightening. His hands and mouth were tied with a glowing green substance and a very large bright pink bow was wrapped around his middle. Add in the fact he was covered in dog drool and the Dark Lord looked like a complete joke.

"I easily defeated and captured him when I went to destroy the last of his soul pieces," King Phantom explained. "Why he put it in a snake is beyond me. Unfortunately, I don't have the authority to punish him for his crimes, but I figured you guys would know what to do with him."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he's handed over to the proper authorities," Dumbledore replied. "Though I am curious, was he much of a challenge for you."

"Not really," King Phantom shrugged. "I think he tried to use the killing curse on me, I'm already dead so it couldn't affect me. It did remind of an ectoblast though, although an incredibly weak one. And really, most of the opponents I faced as a teenager were far stronger than he ever could be. And I only got stronger since then"

"Then I'm grateful you are on the side of good."

"Always will be. I've got my family to keep me in line."

"I'm more than willingly to knock this numbskull down a beg or two when he lets his ego get the better of him," Queen Sam smirked, giving King Phantom a playful nudge. "Not that I have to worry about that very often, he's grown up a lot from when he first started. Responsibilities can do that to a person."

"Speaking of responsibilities, we better head home and make sure Tucker and Dani haven't destroyed the castle while we were gone," King Phantom concluded, having Wulf open a portal for the ghosts to leave through. "I'm glad I was able to come back and spend more time with everyone. Maybe we could do this again in the future."

"I look forward to it," Dumbledore replied.

"Bye King Phantom," Harry called. "Thanks again for everything!"

King Phantom just waved at Harry and stepped through the portal with his wife, the portal closing shut behind them. The students began to make their way to their dorms, happy but extremely tired. As Harry climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower, he couldn't help but think this had been the best Christmas ever.

 _The End_

 **AN: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed my gift to you! But this truly all I will do with this story. I just don't have any more ideas, but if one of you has an idea feel free to run with it. I would love to see what you come up with. That's what this site is about, after all, sharing ideas and help each other explore with the fandoms we love.**

 **PS: I drew the cover picture myself.**


End file.
